Prior art clavicle, arm and/or shoulder braces either substantially eliminate movement, or offer restriction to one or more components of motion, such as rotation of the shoulder.
Clavicle braces, such as those taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,964 of Robert W. Honneffer and entitled: "ACROMIOCLAVICULAR BRACE"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,994 of Marian Z. Augustyniak and entitled: "ACROMIO-CLAVICULAR RESTORATION BRACE"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,441 of K. F. Hall entitled: "CLAVICLE BRACE", have shoulder pads which apply pressure to the clavicle bone and thus provide a force on the clavicle which in turn holds the acromioclavicular joint in location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,858 of Verter entitled "ARM AND SHOULDER BRACE" teaches a brace which restricts movement of the arm and shoulder for stroke or accident victims who lack muscle tone or ligament integrity. This brace, like clavicular braces, is worn over the shoulder.